Maura, Jane, and some Bailey's
by Skly
Summary: It's Maura's first Xmas party with the team, and she's having fun. Rizzles ensue :  First R&I, woohoo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the story. Characters go to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.**

**Note: This is my first R&I fic, and my first English-written fic, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Enjoy!**

It was Maura's real first Christmas party with the precinct; she had been invited on her first year of duty, but she had used a family reunion as an excuse to not come, too shy to join her new colleagues. This year, however, was different. Korsak and her had sang the karaoke version of "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer", Frost had made her play a shooter game, Jane had taught her all kinds of pseudo-Christmas traditions involving alcohol and lack of clothes, and she had drank countless glasses of wine.

Maybe a little bit too much.

Jane had never seen her friend so wasted since they met. Maura Isles was sputtering, hugging everyone – she even gave a slobbery kiss to Frost's cheek – and on top of that, she was swearing to Daub, a new officer who was ogling her boobs a little bit too close. With her pink cheeks, her silly grin and Jane's tank top on (they had made an exchange in the bathroom), she was the cutest drunk Jane had ever seen. Well, Jane was also getting very tipsy, because she started to stare at Maura's breasts too…The tank top was just perfectly too large for the giggling M.E.

-Oh my god, Jane! They're doing a contest to win a Bailey's bottle! I WANT THAT BAILEY'S!

Jane suddenly got dragged away from the table to a stage where way too many people were standing, waiting for god knew what. Maura could barely stand up on her own and was steadying herself against Jane, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Ladies and Gents!"

The Dirty Robber's bartender, bare chest and seemingly drunk as well, was trying to explain the rules to the crowd.

-Uuuuuuhhh, he's SEXY! screamed Maura.

-Maura, shhh, listen to the rules!

-The what?

-…Each team of two will have to drink a shooter of Sour Puss in the sexier possible way. Good luck!

Most of the contestants were men who were struggling being on their feet alone and didn't look very sexy gulping down their shooters with some cavemen grunts. The few girls that were there didn't do any better than showing some cleavage and licking their shooter outrageously. Maura and Jane were one of the lasts to go. And they didn't have the slightest idea of what they would do.

-Your turn, girls!

-Maura…You sure that…

-Let's drink face-to-face Jane!

-Okaaayyy…

"What the hell am I doing here?" Jane thought, beginning to slowly drink her shooter (she never liked shooters, let alone Sour Puss).

Suddenly, Maura punched her arm, causing her to drop her shooter in her V-neck. Great, now she had pink, sweet stuff all over.

-Damn it Maura! What the hell?

Maura didn't hear her. She was looking at Jane's V-neck. Her gracious neck, her tanned skin, her small cleavage…She just felt like…

Maura Isles bent towards her friend and licked the Sour Puss dropping from Jane's neck. She lazily passed her tongue on her soft neck, twirled it around her collarbone and went to get the plastic shooter from in between her breasts. With her teeth, of course.

Later, the very serious medical examiner would think of this moment as the first bold move she ever did. But right on the spot, she was feeling like a free, mad woman and she was loving it.

Jane was so bewildered she barely realized they had won the freakin' Bailey's bottle. Maura's tongue just…turned her on so, so bad. Actually, she was denying that Maura could turn her on by just being herself (ahem, her usual self), but that was just…so, SO hot. She could only imagine what her friend could do with her tongue to the rest of her body…

"Oh. my. god. Jane, just stop it. _Now_."

-Woohooo Jane! We-won-the-bot-tleee! was screaming Maura over the cheers of the whole bar.

-Yeah…congrats Maura!, said Jane, trying to sound normal.

A while after, when they were both back with Korsak, Frost and the others and that they were getting tired of teasing them about "the sexiest drinking ever", Maura whispered to Jane:

-Honey, can you drive me home?

She had her cute shy and guilty face to which Jane could never said no. The brunette sighed. She was just sobering up, but Maura was still very intoxicated.

-Fine sweetie. Just let me grab my keys.

**Should I continue or not? Reviews are loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so sorry to not have written more of this fic right away! But your great reviews made me write more, and I almost wrote all of the fic now!**

**Also, I had a comment about how I am making the characters talk. It may be confusing for some of you, but it's quite easy to understand: the dashes (-) are to make the characters speak and the "" are for the thoughts. Hope it'll be easier to read! **

**Oh, and you thought I would take it to the next day right away? Well nope, the night was just getting started :P**

**Chapter 2**

Maura was sound asleep when Jane parked her car in front of her friend's house. The detective starred at her, wondering how she would wake her up. She hoped Maura would be conscious enough to drink water before going to bed. She shook her shoulder.

-Maura, sweetie? We're home.

Only a grunt answered her. That was going to be harder than to interrogate suspects. She went outside and opened the passenger door; Maura nearly fell on her.

-Maura! Come on! You can't be that passed out! she blurted out.

She had to help the M.E getting out of the car, but Maura was very reluctant to let go of her, letting herself go against Jane when she was finally outside the vehicle. She stumbled on an imaginary rock and caught herself on Jane, in a very particular position.

"Why do I had to wear a V-neck tonight?" sighed Jane. "Well, Maura's V-neck."

The drunk M.E. thought otherwise:

-Nice breasts Jane, she mumbled, doing no effort to straighten up.

The detective prayed that her friend would not remember anything from this night and hopped her arm around her shoulders.

-Off we go, sweetie…

Jane fumbled with the keys at the door ("how can someone have so many keys?") then once inside, dropped Maura on the couch and forced her to drink three glasses of water. She arrived with a fourth one, but Maura was acting like a kid, putting a pillow on her face and moaning "Nooo"s and "Go away!"s.

-That's the last time I'm letting you drink that much AND that I'm even trying to sober you up. I'm gonna take a shower now. You better be less cranky when I come back…

-Mmmphh.

She sighed, glancing at Maura's hair, so messy under the pillow, her skinny jeans, her large tank top, her magenta bra…

Jane blinked once, twice to remove her eyes from her friend's cleavage and turned around, heading to the bathroom. Time to wash the Sour Puss left on her neck!

Jane wished she never had to leave the shower. The hot water was soothing her skin, and made her actually relax, contrarily to her lady friend half-passed out in the living room.

She was still confused about Maura. Even with her childish attitude, she remained irresistible. Not that Jane didn't find her friend cute when she was sober, quite the opposite; Maura was her only girlfriend and despite their differences, they could talk about many things she couldn't talk about with guys.

She was feeling so comfortable with her that it didn't surprise her she particularly appreciated to hug the ME. Or that they were inclined to hold hands when they were tipsy after a good evening at the Dirty Robber. It didn't mean she was attracted to her colleague, right?

But there were those other things about Maura. The way she moved, she dressed, the way they touched. The way all of this was making her feel…It never happened to her before.

She had never been attracted to any woman before. She was straight, period. And even if she would possibly want to eventually do something with Maura, her friend was still drunk, tired, vulnerable. And hopefully, she didn't throw up on her own couch…

On this last thought, Jane turned off the water, dried herself, before realizing she had forgotten to take her change of clothes in Maura's guest bedroom (but everyone has a change of clothes at their best friend's, right?).

-Damn, she swore out loud, wrapping herself in her towel.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, ready to face whatever Maura had done while she was in the bathroom.

**Reviews are loved! And I already wrote most of the rest of the fic, so you won't have to wait for too long! :D**

**For next chapter, can someone tell me how to call a mix of Bailey's and ice? Is it Bailey on ice? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you, THANK YOU for all the reviews! You guys (ahem, gals for most of you I believe) are AWESOME! **

**FaBbEr0oZ**** : noopppeeee, not behind the door ! although it could be fun to put in another fic…hum… :P**

**koetje2009**** : haha, how did you guess I was a French-speaker ? :P**

**emilyjane96**** : humm… maybe I should try your way for my next fic… But right now I don't wanna confuse people more with my weird punctuation. Thanks for the advice tho ! **

**Also many thanks to: ****AlexandriaVE****, anonymous, **** (hehe, House fan too !)****, ****darkemberdagger**** (thank you for believing in me ! ****), ****heatwave16**** (you'll see Maura even less in control !), ****I wan2**** (we should drink some Baileys together ! or a Frangelico ! :P)****ShadowCub****, e****nthusiastic reader, Sunshine93lovesSoN****.**

**Chapter 3**

When Jane arrived in the living room, she could not believe what she saw. There were ice cubes all over the table and Maura was sat almost properly on the couch, sipping a Baileys rocks. She must have been still drunk, because she managed to spill some liquor on her chin.

-Hi Jane! she said joyfully, licking some Bailey's off her fingers.

-MAURA! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Maura blinked. Jane, in a towel, water still dripping from her hair? Screaming at her like a mad woman? She was so stunning right now Maura wished she could... do many things she haven't done for a looong time. If only she could think the same about her, maybe they could…

-Come on Jane, it's a good digestive!

-Who's telling? Dr Isles or drunk Maura? Give me this glass , now, sweetie…

-Jane, NO, leave me the glass! I was almost done!

They fought for a while, Maura pulling the glass of Bailey's to herself, Jane grasping it to the opposite direction. Alcohol seemed to give Maura the strength of ten, because Jane ended up on top of her. Her towel slipped slightly, but just enough for Maura to sneak a peak at Jane's cleavage.

-Woooot, naked Jane! shouted Maura, making her friend blushing and putting the towel back up.

-Maura! Don't you think you had enough to drink for tonight? Your neighbors must know I'm almost naked by the way…

-I'm sure they don't mind, detective, whispered Maura, brushing lightly her thumb on Jane's cheek, still holding the glass of Bailey's out of her reach.

Jane looked into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes, her head lingering against Maura's hand. She wasn't sure about the straight part of herself anymore, not when Maura was looking at her this way, with flustered cheeks and an adorable smile. Maura was starring back at her dark, almost black eyes, and wondered if Jane could ever feel the same way she felt for her…

Then Bass made some noise in the kitchen and the moment was gone, both women blinking in disbelief at each other. Yet Jane didn't move and Maura kept going as if nothing had happened:

-Well, I was just cooling my throat a little, detective. Here, drink the rest of it.

-You're kidding me? Hell no!

-Fine, I guess I'll have to pour it on you like I did in the bar…

-You can't be serious! Maura, I still smell like Sour Puss!

But Maura had this mischievous grin on her face, and the brunette knew she would do it.

-Fine… You really get everything you want, hey Doc?

-Yes I do… said Maura, ogling at Jane's perfect neck while she was slowly finishing the drink. There wasn't much Bailey's left in it, but one of the ice cubes made its way outside the glass, leaving a trace of water on Jane's neck, collarbone, cleavage…

**Btw, the next ****(and last, sniff) chapter might be rated M. Bam bam bam!**

**Reviews are adored ^_^**


End file.
